Voies à suivre
by MAIRYM
Summary: Seconde histoire, je me lance. Un sujet que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé sur le site, même en anglais. Noté T pour quelques mots que les gosses ne doivent pas répéter.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une autre histoire, sur le point de vue de la tortue rouge pour commencer...

Je ne possède pas de tortue chez moi. Alors des tortues ninja, vous imaginez ! Les TMNT ne sont donc pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Raphael se tenait sur la branche épineuse d'un pin haut de quelques mètres, à l'extrémité d'un bois de conifères. Cette place en hauteur était inconfortable, mais lui assurait une bonne vue sur la demeure en contre-bas, entourée d'un espace vert qui lui rappelait les jardins japonais souvent évoqués par Splinter. Le terrain était divisé en deux rectangles de terre entourés de cours d'eau. Au milieu des plates formes se trouvaient des chemins, longés par des rangées de fleurs colorées. Les plans d'herbe dressaient différents arbres fruitiers, comme des pommiers et d'autres variétés de nombreuses choses. Raphael n'était pas vraiment le meilleur en reconnaissance des plantes. Il laissait cette capacité jugée inutile à l'un de ses frères. Dans les cours d'eau, il pouvait percevoir des petites formes mouvantes, de couleurs grise et orange, en harmonie avec le reste du jardin. Cette fois ci, il en connaissait le nom, Donatello appelait cela des perches. Il avait eut l'occasion d'en retrouver certaines dans les conduits des égouts, à la surface des eaux usées, flottant à l'envers. Ici, la même faune respirait la vitalité.

La propriété présentait une atmosphère calme et paisible. Les bruits des ruisseaux semblaient camoufler ceux de la ville.

_C'est le genre d'endroit que Léo adorerait._

La tortue n'affectionnait pas les lieux paisibles et calmes. Elle préférait les ambiances plus mouvementées, celles qui lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant, qu'il existait. Un souvenir lointain lui revenait, celui des entraînements quotidiens à la méditation. Splinter demandait (ou plutôt sollicitait à l'aide de menaces parentales) le silence de chacun pour pouvoir assurer ses cours. Bien entendu, l'aîné était le meilleur dans ce domaine, suivis étrangement de Michelangelo. Donatello présentait beaucoup de difficultés, mais ne ratait jamais une séance. Sa famille voyait même en lui quelques progrès en matière de concentration. Enfin, Raphael était lamentable. Son maître avait cru tout d'abord avoir commencé son apprentissage trop tôt, mais au fil des années, il comprenait qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur, mise à part celle d'avoir pensé que _tous_ ses fils avaient des prédispositions dans l'art de méditer, si la tortue pouvait appeler cela un art.

Raphael sortit de sa rêverie et descendit de son perchoir pour se dissimuler dans la végétation abondante, mais entretenue, du jardin. Il pouvait mieux observer la maison assaillie par le feuillage. Plus près d'elle, il discernait les longs tissus mis à sécher, venant sûrement d'un autre pays, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Certains avaient des airs qui lui rappelaient une nouvelle fois le Japon, de par leurs motifs et leurs couleurs. Peut être venaient-ils d'un pays oriental, comme l'Inde. Il s'imaginait des indiennes enrouler ce genre de choses autour d'elles et traverser les rues avec.

Après quelques minutes, Raphael se mit en alerte, un homme venait de sortir de la demeure.

Aucun élément chez lui ne démontrait son appartenance à un pays étranger. Il était brun, de peau assez claire, peut être des yeux marrons. Il aurait très bien pu passer inaperçu au milieu de la foule américaine, sans doute avec des vêtements plus locaux. Cependant, il portait une longue robe marron, ce qui fit sourire la tortue ; on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses à New York. Raphael conclut que l'homme était un moine, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il devait du moins faire partie d'une communauté religieuse, ce qui ajoutait de la monotonie à la propriété.

Revenons à ce pourquoi Raphael se trouvait dans un endroit suscitant si peu son intérêt...

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait croisé une bande des rues, nommée les Faucons, connue pour leur manque cruel de bon sens et leurs nombreux pillages dans les maisons de pauvres personnes seules. En quelques semaines, ils avaient réussi à faire parler d'eux et à se créer une réputation au sein d'autres gangs dangereux de la métropole. Le matin même, la tortue rouge s'étaient confrontée une première fois à eux, mais a perdu leur trace lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuient dans leur voiture. Plusieurs informations l'avaient néanmoins atteint, lorsqu'il se contentait d'écouter leurs conversations. Ces gens avaient prévu de se rejoindre à cette adresse afin de profiter du lieu et continuer leurs affaires illégales. Malheureusement pour eux, Raphael était là. Ils allaient en baver.

Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait.

En effet, il savait que ces voleurs allaient venir, mais précédemment, il les avait interpellés avant de connaître le moment durant lequel ils apparaîtraient. On lui avait appris à être plus assidu, que savoir "où" sans savoir "quand" pouvait s'avérer aussi désavantageux que de savoir "quand" sans savoir "où", et le voilà à attendre un combat qui pourrait survenir dans plusieurs heures. S'il les avait arrêtés tout de suite, il serait d'ors et déjà rentré au repaire à l'heure qu'il était. Il continuait donc d'observer l'homme en robe en soupirant. Il arrosait quelques plantes sur le rectangle de terre voisin. De toute façon, combat ou pas, vu le genre d'homme qu'il devait sauver, il n'avait aucune envie de rester à attendre. Il aurait voulu rentrer, et il serait parti si le groupe n'avait pas choisis ce moment pour passer à l'attaque.

Leur camionnette se gara, les cambrioleurs descendirent et escaladèrent le muret du jardin, en dirigeant leurs couteaux vers le pauvre homme. Il reconnut chacun de ceux qu'il avait vu dans le quartier, à l'exception d'un seul. Il y en avait aussi un autre qui manquait. Profitant de sa surprise, le groupe attrapa l'homme. Tous l'immobilisèrent ; il criait à l'aide. Raphael roula des yeux et sortit de sa cachette.


	2. Chapter 2

Une forte toux se laissait entendre au fin fond des égouts.

"...hum...Je vous assure que je vais bien."

"J'en ai pas l'impression, Donnie."

"Mickey, tu devrais rester éloigné, ce genre de maladie, c'est contagieux."

"Il a raison, te colles pas à son visage. Tu vas attraper son rhume."

"Vivement que Raph revienne avec les médicaments. Tu vas finir par vraiment cracher tes poumons."

"Mickey !"

"Et tous tes organes avec !"

"Va plutôt faire acte de présence auprès de tes BDs."

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Michelangelo sortit du laboratoire où Donatello travaillait. Il était à son ordinateur, le son des claquements de touches envahissaient la salle. Léonardo se tenait simplement derrière lui.

"Mickey a raison, on dirait que ça empire."

"Il sait à peine ce qu'est une fièvre."

"Ne te fous pas de nous, Donnie."

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers son frère. L'écran de son ordinateur suscitait plus son attention.

"Ça fait trois mois que t'es dans cet état."

Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, ni de regard. D'un geste rapide, Léonardo éteignit l'écran. Pour la première fois, Donatello le regarda dans les yeux. L'aîné remarqua son teint vert pâle et ses yeux vides.

Quelques secondes de silence.

"Je n'ai pas de réponse véridique, que des hypothèses. Moi même je ne suis pas sûr de savoir laquelle est exacte."

"Et quelle est la plus probable ?"

"Anomalies nucléotidiques imprévues survenues pendant la mutation, qui a entraîné d'autres anomalies pendant plusieurs années."

"Et il y a possibilité de guérison ?"

"Si cette proposition est juste, ça aura le même impact qu'un cancer. Et je n'ai rien pour me soigner d'un truc pareil."

L'aîné plissa les yeux. C'était encore une de ces situations où leurs natures rendaient leur vie impossible, dans tous les sens du terme cette fois. Il ne savait pas exactement comment agissait un cancer, mais il en connaissait parfaitement les conséquences.

"C'est quoi alors, les médicaments que Raph doit t'amener ?"

"Des antidouleurs, ou de la morphine. Je lui ait demandé un des deux. Tant qu'il me ramène quelque chose...N'en dis pas un mot à Splinter ou à Mickey."

Raphael savait ? Il avait sûrement demandé, ou exigé des explications. Donatello lui avait tout raconté, mais ne lui avait rien dit à lui. Il était pourtant considéré comme le grand frère, celui à qui on se confiait.

"Tu as si mal que ça ?"

"Pas autant pour l'instant. Mais j'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin et de ne rien avoir sous la main."

"Sage décision." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela.

"Si tu veux mon avis, mon cas n'est pas le plus grave. Chacun a ses propres problèmes. Tu devrais t'occuper des tiens Léo. Je paris qu'avec toi ou Raph, les embrouilles ne manquent pas."

La tortue violette se retourna vers l'ordinateur.

"...si je peux aider..."

"Ne dis rien à Splinter."

...

Léonardo sortait du laboratoire pour s'engager dans le salon, lorsqu'il entendit son plus jeune frère cuisiner. Il entra dans ce second sanctuaire et s'assit à table.

"Tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?"

"Maïs vapeur et soupe de potiron."

"T'as trouvé ça où ?"

"Les légumes ? Il y avait un champ près de l'endroit où j'ai passé mon après midi."

Léonardo ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire suite aux affirmations de Donatello.

"T'as réussis à lui parler ?"

"...pas vraiment. Tu le connais, il préfère prendre sur lui...attends. Tu étais où l'après midi ?"

Michelangelo pris un air coupable.

"On nous a toujours interdit de sortir de la ville."

"J'étais pas si loin que ça ! Et puis c'est un régal. Goûte."

"Où tu étais ?"

La tortue arrêta de sourire.

"Tu finis toujours par t'énerver pour rien ! Pas étonnant que Raph s'en aille tout le temps !"

Il retourna aux fourneaux.

"Justement, si en plus de lui je dois m'occuper de toi..."

"Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on fasse attention, qu'on doit pas nous voir, mais fait nous confiance, bordel. On est pas idiots, et on sait quoi faire en cas d'alerte. Sensei n'a pas gâché 16 ans de sa vie pour rien."

Léonardo n'avait même pas pensé à rectifier le mot 'bordel', un peu déplacé lorsque leur maître se trouvait dans les parages. La frustration l'empêchait d'agir correctement.

"Tant que vous rentrez tous en vie le matin..."

"T'inquiète, on est grand." Cette phrase paraissait ironique, sortie de sa bouche.

On entendait soudainement des pas dans les escaliers menant au repaire. Raphael entra en saluant ses frères.

"Raph ! T'es enfin là. T'as faim ? J'ai fait de la soupe."

"Tout à l'heure Mickey. Donnie veut ses médocs. Il est où ?"

"Jamais au bon endroit. Comme toi."

Léonardo ne pouvait retirer son regard du sachet dans sa main. Il voulait l'arracher de son emprise et le jeter au fin fond des égouts pour que le soit disant enrhumé ne puisse plus mentir à sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots de Donatello l'avaient mis dans un état qui s'apparentait à la colère. En plus de cela, Raphael rentrait tard, couvert de cicatrices, comme toujours.

"Tu pourrais être moins désagréable."

"Monsieur t'attend au labo."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

"C'est quoi son problème ?"

"Laisses, il est comme ça depuis ce matin."

"J'irais le voir tout à l'heure."

.

Après avoir traversé le couloir, il alla frapper au laboratoire.

A l'approbation de son frère, il entra.

"Hey, j'ai ce que tu voulais."

Donatello éteignit son ordinateur, pour se retrouver face à lui.

"T'as mis du temps."

"J'avais autre chose à faire..."

"..._que_ de m'aider ?"

"Un mec se faisait taper dessus chez lui ! J'allais pas le laisser !"

Il avait d'un coup haussé le ton, ce qui était inapproprié ces temps ci à la tanière.

Il se calma et tendit le petit sac. Donatello s'en empara et sortit un flacon de comprimés.

"Ils étaient combien ?"

"Les attaquants ? Une dizaine."

"Tu as fait quoi ensuite ?" Il saisit la bouteille d'eau à sa portée sur le bureau.

"Je suis resté un peu chez le mec."

"Pour ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?"

"Pour passer le temps." Il prit un comprimé et l'avala.

"Au lieu de t'emmerder, sort un peu ! T'es déjà assez déprimé, si en plus tu reste cloisonné dans un labo qui craint, tu vas finir dingue !"

Raphael en savait quelque chose. Contrairement aux autres, il sortait le plus fréquemment, pendant les durées les plus longues. New York était une ville qui se réveillait la nuit. Les criminels, bandits et autres formes d'illégalité se manifestaient aux heures les plus tardives. La tortue avait décidé de ne plus vivre sous ce grand monde en action, mais d'en faire partie.

Sa première sortie en solo avait été un soulagement. Il pouvait laisser au repaire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour finalement se concentrer sur rien. Sa nervosité s'en allait et il s'en sentait revigoré. Cela devait avoir le même effet sur ses frères, à l'exception de Donatello qui ne sortait plus depuis des semaines.

"Et claustrophobe !" Il revenait à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec lui.

"C'est pas comme si c'était un problème pour _vous_."

Cette fois c'en était trop. Il utilisait ce ton agaçant qui donnait envie à Raphael de l'étrangler. Pas assez pour l'étouffer, mais juste assez pour le faire taire et souffrir. Il se contenta cependant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'obliger à faire face à la colère qu'il allait laisser déferler.

"Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête pour dire des conneries pareilles ?!"

"J'ai dit ça dans le sens où c'est à moi de me débrouiller."

"T'as dit ça dans le sens où tu veux que je te casse la gueule ! Et ça me saoule !"

"Pas du tout."

"Tu veux vraiment que j'te cogne ?!"

"Raph."

"..."

Il se calma rapidement, et lâcha son frère pour s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face.

"Tu fais gueuler tout le monde ces temps ci juste pour montrer que t'es là. Ça me saoule. Si c'est comme ça, va trouver ta drogue de merde tout seul. Ça te fera bouger."

"T'as raison. J'aurais pas du te demander de le faire."

Les claquements de touches reprenaient. Ils emplissaient la salle, mais en même temps, l'ambiance était trop calme. Même mortelle.

Raphael se frottait les mains pour diminuer son malaise.

"Dis...tu risques de mourir plus vite, nan ?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi tu profites pas, alors ? T'as toujours été un peu...du genre à prendre sur toi, ou à rester seul dans ce trou. A ce train là, tu vas rien faire de ta vie."

"Raphael. Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant."

Les claquements s'étaient interrompus. Donatello se retournait pour sourire à son frère. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine.

"D'un point de vue médical, j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Pourquoi cette question ? Peu importe ce que Donnie disait ; si ce qu'il disait touchait la science, tout le monde le croyait.

"Bon, forcément, j'aurais des moments durs. Mais c'est normal. Je suis pas mourrant, mais j'en suis pas moins malade."

Il se retourna.

"Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses de toi, Raph. Je pensais vraiment que ça t'importait peu."

"T'es con"

...

Le repaire était calme, c'était le matin. Ordinairement, les horaires étaient libres, excepté entre 10h00 et 15h30, où les tortues devaient obligatoirement s'entraîner. Cela laissait 18h30 de liberté, où chacun élaborait lui même son propre planning.

Raphael utilisait au moins deux tiers de son temps pour inspecter les rues la nuit, le reste étant consacré au sommeil, aux repas et à l'entraînement personnel. Tous ses frères s'entraînaient pendant leur temps libre. Mais de tous, Raphael était celui qui s'y dépensait le plus physiquement.

Il ne se rendait pas depuis longtemps aux séances de méditation, qui n'étaient plus obligatoires. Il savait qu'il n'y changerait rien, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il se demandait même comment Donnie pouvait continuer, lui qui avait tant de mal. Il avait pourtant déjà comblé ses lacunes en développant d'autres capacités chez lui, alors que la seule option pour la tortue rouge était de doubler, voire tripler ses efforts en une journée. Léonardo disait que c'était dangereux et irresponsable, Michelangelo voulait faire de même (mais n'a jusqu'à ce jour rien fait), Donatello le félicitait pour ses progrès. Splinter ne disait rien. Quand il voyait l'un de ses fils partir de son cours spirituel et remplacer celui ci par des exercices, il se contentait de dire aux autres que la méditation était la moitié de l'entraînement ninja. Raphael l'entendait, mais cela lui était égal. Dieu l'avait mis sur terre pour entraîner ses muscles et son endurance, pas pour alimenter des choses aussi peu fiables sur le terrain que son coeur ou sa conscience.

Le voilà qui se remémorait les événements de la veille, lorsqu'il avait pour mission de chercher de la morphine pour la maladie de Donnie. Il était simple d'en avoir, il lui suffisait de demander aux bonnes personnes. Partant pour le quartier où les ventes proliféraient, il avait croisé ces gens qui allaient s'en prendre à cet homme. Il les avait mis hors d'état de nuire avant que les choses ne pussent aller trop loin. Puis la victime avait été étrange avec lui. L'homme l'avait accueilli. Ils s'étaient mis à parler, comme deux amis, et Raphael était parti sous des remerciements.

Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation. D'ordinaire, il devait frapper pour gagner le respect des autres. Même Casey avait refusé de reconnaître ses talents jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à terre, une arme pointée entre les deux yeux.

D'une certaine manière, il avait la même ouverture d'esprit que Donnie. Il ne jugeait pas, s'intéressait aux choses différentes de ce qu'il connaissait et finissait sur une éloge de ce qui lui plaisait dans cette nouveauté. Mais contrairement à Donnie, il ne cherchait pas à connaître l'origine des choses, ou ce pourquoi elles étaient là. Quand Raphael lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne s'horrifiait pas à sa vue, il répondait que c'était tout bonnement une des œuvres surprenantes de Dieu.

Aux yeux des autres newyorkais, il était un monstre et une chose à éliminer, pas une œuvre.

Raphael se posait une question, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se poser : est-ce que Dieu pouvait reconnecter les neurones humains dans les cerveaux les moins prometteurs ?_  
_

Il ne manquerait pas de questionner cet homme sur son avis à sa prochaine visite.

.


	3. Chapter 3

On pouvait difficilement faire mieux selon Raphael. À lui seul, il réussissait à tenir tête à dix voleurs armés.

Quatre l'harcelaient actuellement avec des couteaux. La tortue rouge non seulement esquivait les attaques, mais en plus en assénait, si bien que les quatre bandits finirent au sol en seulement quelques minutes. Raphael se tournait vers les six autres. Deux d'entre eux retenaient l'homme prisonnier par les bras. Les quatre encore libres se précipitaient vers lui, braquant armes à feu et taser en sa direction. La taille de deux mètres dix d'un des bandits le gênait un peu, il profita donc d'une occasion pour le mettre or d'état de nuire. Son complice tentait de l'électriser. Il esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque, qui atteignit cette fois ci le géant au ventre. Il s'écroula par terre, effondré par les convulsions.

Durant quelques secondes, le responsable de l'électrocution était bouche bée. La tortue utilisa ce moment de surprise pour le mettre à terre.

"Plus que quatre."

A cet instant, Raphael se retourna alors qu'un nouveau cri venait d'être poussé. Le quarantenaire qu'il devait sauver était libre, et ses deux anciens agresseurs voyaient trente six chandelles.

"Rectification : plus que deux."

L'homme était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne possédait pas vraiment de style particulier, mais ses coups visaient majoritairement juste.

Raphael acheva son adversaire en plantant ses armes dans le cœur et le front

Contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne voyait aucun avantage à rester caché des humains, d'une part car de toutes manière, les humains finissaient toujours par les trouver et d'autre part car c'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient rencontré Casey et April. Si ses frères et lui s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer, et encore moins devenir amis.

Contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne se considérait pas comme une abomination. Il aimait réellement ce qu'il était et ce qu'il dégageait. Sa forme mi tortue mi humaine lui assurait une meilleure armure, une plus grande force et une vitesse hors du commun. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres, plutôt des sortes de surhommes. Pourquoi donc s'obstiner à cacher tout cela ?

Et enfin, contrairement à Léonardo, Raphael ne pouvait pas supporter de cottoyer les mêmes personnes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant un temps long. Voilà pourquoi il était seul, borné et désagréable. De plus, la méditation ne l'arrangeait pas.

A l'heure actuelle, Léonardo aurait désapprouvé sa conduite envers le dernier voleur à terre, qu'il piétinait. Les bandits feraient de même s'ils avaient été à sa place. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

L'autre homme, la victime qui n'en était plus une, restait là à regarder le sort du pauvre géant sous son pied. Celui ci marmonnait des prières, avant une éventuelle mort. L'ancienne victime sourit et s'adressa à lui.

"Tu sais qui est Dieu, toi ?"

Raphael riait.

"C'est celui que les bandits implorent toujours lorsque je leur arrache les yeux."

Quand l'homme fit un signe à Raphael pour lui conseiller d'arrêter ce jeu, la tortue souleva son pied.

"Alors vous êtes bien un moine ?"

"Pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Vous m'avez regardé ?"

"Sérieusement, vous portez une robe pour le plaisir ? Vous êtes dingue !"

"C'est un habit de mon pays d'origine, en orient."

Ah, il avait deviné juste, ce type venait au moins de l'est de l'Europe.

"En fait je suis juste un croyant. Rien à voir avec le fait de s'enfermer quelque part seul ou prier du matin au soir sans s'arrêter."

"Tu te bas bien pour un croyant."

"On apprend vite quand on reçoit des coups tous les jours."

...

Bizarrement, après l'incident, les deux avaient commencé à parler, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Raphael voyait en lui quelque chose qu'il retrouvait dans sa famille : la réclusion, la haine reçue des autres, mais l'amour de soit. Cet homme pourrait bien être son quatrième frère caché, qui sait ?

La tortue en vint même à parler de ses frères, de son maitre et du jour de leurs mutations, sans toutefois parler de l'auteur de celles-ci.

L'homme se nommait Jonnathan Ibrahim. Il habitait l'Amérique depuis peu et venait d'un pays assez reculé. John, comme Raphael l'appelait, avait pris soin de lui dire d'où il venait, en précisant le nom de sa ville, mais Raphael oubliait, car il jugeait ces informations peu importantes. Ce qu'il remarquait, c'est que ses origines lui tenaient à cœur. Peut être étaient elles plus cruciales pour les Hommes, contrairement aux quatre tortues mutantes. Pourtant, il affirmait que les coups qu'il recevait venait en partie d'elles.

Puis quelques fois, l'homme lui parlait de Dieu, 'celui qui avait créé toute chose et qui nous observait de loin'. Raphael ne s'était jamais questionné sur son existence, et le discours de Jonnathan n'en a rien changé. S'il était là ou pas là, quelle importance ? Cela n'aurait pas changé sa vie, ni celle de sa famille. Cela lui parraîssait même cruel que cet être leur ait donné une vie si lamentable.

Raphael se mit à parler de sa propre vie, des combats et des meurtres qu'il commettait quotidiennement. L'homme grimaçait, affichait un petit dégoût mais riait lorsque la tortue lui narrait les combats les plus drôles et les plus absurdes dans lesquels elle s'était engagée. Elle lui raconta le conflit épique d'insultes qu'il avait mené contre un enfant, qui l'avait vu passer. Raphael s'était défendu tant bien que mal, mais la marmaille était un redoutable adversaire. Il en ressortis néanmoins vainqueur, conservant ainsi sa dignité, lorsque la mère du petit était venue le ramener chez lui.

John demanda l'âge de Raphael, et afficha de la surprise en entendant qu'il avait tout juste seize ans.

"Ça s'voit pas ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je ne t'imaginais pas si jeune."

La discussion reprenait.

Ce n'était pas la forme qui importait, mais le fond. Raphael avait sauvé Jonnathan, qui en retour lui témoignait non seulement de la gratitude, mais aussi du respect, et tout cela sans y être forcé. Ces seules pensées suffisaient pour considérer cet homme comme un ami plutôt qu'une simple connaissance.

La reconnaissance. Les quatre mutants en avaient reçu très peu depuis le commencement de leur vie, d'une certaine manière parce que les victimes s'enfuyaient en voyant leurs apparences. Léonardo avait même recommandé à tous de se montrer le moins possible aux personnes sauvées.

Mais les choses ne changeraient pas en agissant de cette manière. New York possède un nombre incalculable de crimes et de délits en son sein, et quatre tortues étaient là pour les diminuer. Si New York n'éprouvait pas d'affection pour elles, il ne fallait pas non plus que la ville en éprouve du dégoût.

Du point de vue ninja, Raphael adorait sa forme. Mais s'il était possible pour lui de devenir quelque chose de plus complet, une sorte d'être entièrement humain, alors il aurait tout fait pour y parvenir. Il aurait même supplié ce Dieu, comme il avait vu faire les criminels au seuil de leurs morts.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il répondait le plus souvent qu'il finalisait certains projets d'inventions.

Michelangelo ne prenait pas la peine de creuser plus loin dans la question, étant lui même victime des trop nombreux interrogatoires de Léonardo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères donnaient autant de pression à ce pauvre Donnie qui avait besoin de repos.

La tortue au bandeau orange était en ce moment à la périphérie de New York. C'était la seconde fois où il se trouvait là.

Raphael utilisait la plupart de son temps pour s'entraîner. Michelangelo voulait faire de même, mais différemment. Tout comme lui, il avait du mal à rester enfermé dans des sous sols sombres et sales. Il avait besoin du grand air revigorant. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme l'inventeur du groupe.

Pour son entrainement spécial, il avait tout d'abord besoin d'une forêt dense que l'on ne trouve qu'en dehors de la métropole. Il passait de longues heures là-bas pour entraîner sa vitesse, ses réflexes et surtout son adaptation dans un environnement différent. Sensei lui répétait qu'être doué en méditation ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait oublier de développer ses autres capacités. Ses frères le charriaient régulièrement pour le faire réagir. Mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait enfin, on lui reprochait de trop s'éloigner du repaire.

Il est vrai qu'il pourrait tout simplement révéler ses intentions au moins à son maître, car sortir seul, armé et en plein jour constituaient six erreurs graves pour Splinter. Il n'y manquerait pas lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait pas raconter ses résolutions à ses frères. Ils ne feraient que rire davantage.

Il pensait faire un tour dans des champs pour récupérer le repas du soir et du lendemain, ayant tout utilisé la dernière fois pour une soupe. Tout cela était important pour lui. Ses frères disaient souvent que les égoûts regorgeaient de saletés, que l'air était à lui seul toxique. La tortue pensait arranger leur santé en ramassant des produits frais de la surface. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler des OGM...

Si Raphael apportait des médicaments, et si Léo veillait sur chacun d'entre eux (excessivement ou non), lui pouvait au moins s'occuper de ça.

...

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il simulait le visionnage de certains films qu'il téléchargeait la nuit.

Léonardo n'avait pas attendu pour sa séance spirituelle. Il se tenait dans sa chambre, au milieu des bougies, laissant ses pensées aller et venir au fin fond de son esprit dérangé. Il aurait besoin de calme pendant un bon moment.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il se détendait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se passait avant que ses trois plus gros problèmes revinrent faire surface, chacun étant relié à l'un de ses frères.

Pour commencer, Donatello. Comme à son habitude, il ruinait la santé de ses yeux avec un écran. Il ne l'avait pas vu toucher à une seule clé à molette depuis des jours, délaissant ainsi les créations qui lui tenaient tant à coeur. Il refusait de mêler Splinter à sa maladie alors que leur maître pourrait l'aider en cas de crise si besoin. On lui amène de la morphine, et il prend plusieurs cachets d'antidouleur à la fois.

Michelangelo. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il faisait, et ne l'approuvait pas, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes à la base. Il pouvait se retrouver seul face à des ennemis à tout moment, être blessé, ou pire, ne pas revenir du tout. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il prenait exemple sur la tortue rouge qui le fait agir sans penser à ces éventualités.

Puis enfin, Raphael. Il y avait tellement de choses à en dire... On savait qu'il sortait, mais sans grand approfondissement. Contrairement à la tortue la plus jeune, on n'avait aucune hypothèse sur les lieux qu'il fréquentait, les personnes qu'il allait voir et ce qu'il faisait. Récemment, Léonardo avait remarqué quelque chose de changé chez lui. Il revenait avec moins de coupures ou de contusions graves. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir.

Pour Léonardo, il n'y a pas de cas plus urgent que les deux autres. Il devra s'occuper de tout le plus vite possible, car c'est à lui de le faire.

.

Une des choses que le leader n'avouerait jamais facilement était qu'il avait nettement plus besoin de ses frères qu'eux n'avaient besoin de lui, et ce dans le sens le plus triste qui soit pour lui...

...

Quand ses frères demandaient à Donatello ce qu'il faisait sur l'ordinateur, il disait écouter et s'approprier de nouvelles musiques. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit.

En vérité, il passait bien plus de temps sur des sites traitant de médecine que de téléchargements.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Il y avait déjà Léo et Raph qui connaissaient sa situation, une situation dont il n'était pas entièrement certain. Il aurait adoré posséder du matériel décent et un vrai avis professionnel sur la question, mais inutile d'expliquer pourquoi cela était impossible...

Certains sites étaient tenus par des amateurs qui ne publiaient aucun commentaire digne d'être lu. Il lui était rare de tomber sur des textes de chercheurs agréés en la matière. Il finissait néanmoins sur certains textes crédibles. C'était ce qu'il lisait toutes les nuits.

Quand Donatello vit l'espérance de vie pour une personne dans les mêmes conditions que lui et totalement prise en charge, il voulu pleurer.

...

Raphael rentrait au repaire, quand il sentit une ambiance assez mauvaise. Personne ne se trouvait au salon, ce qui signifiait que la télévision était à lui.

Il alla s'asseoir en repensant à sa journée jusqu'à entendre la porte de son ainé s'ouvrir.

"T'es là. Génial."

"Léo, dis le si tu me reproches quelque chose."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je **te** reproche."

"Tu vois ? C'est ça qui te rends énervant ! Tu fous toujours la faute sur les autres alors que toi même t'es pas un saint !"

"Moi j'essaie de faire quelque chose de bien dans cette famille."

"Heureux de voir qu'on a les mêmes priorités !"

Raphael se retourna vers la télévision, mais Léonardo n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Son frère ne le regardait pas.

"Je ne suis pas parfait, mais je m'inquiète pour tout le monde. C'est normal..."

"..."

"Je sais que tu me diras jamais ce que tu fiches dehors..."

"Au moins ça c'est clair..."

"...mais au moins, fais en sorte qu'on t'attende pas des plombes aux repas et qu'on ait pas l'impression que tu sorte d'une broyeuse."

Raphael éteignit la télévision.

"On dirait que je pourrais pas profiter du film...ok Léo. Je vais te le dire tout de suite : je vends pas de drogue à des jeunes, ni d'armes, ni rien. Je passe pas mes soirées dans des battles, je ne vole rien à part les criminels, je n'agresse pas d'innocent, ..."

"Raph- "

"Tu me laisse pas faire un truc sans que tu sois obligé de penser que je fais le mal ! Est-ce que je ressemble à ces connards qui s'amusent à massacrer les gens à coups de pompe ?! J'ai même pas de pompes ! J'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'on pense que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, moi, mais c'est toujours moi qu'on engueule !"

"Parce que tu commence toujours à gueuler dès qu'on te parle ! Tu veux qu'on fasse comment autrement ?! Merde !"

Léonardo cria ces mots d'un seul coup, ce qui surprit Raphael pendant quelques secondes.

"Léonardo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Splinter sortit du dojo pour s'engager dans le salon.

"Vous voulez une punition tous les deux, peut être ? Les humains vous ont surement entendu de là haut."

L'ainé s'avance. "Excusez-nous sensei."

"Viens me rejoindre au dojo mon fils. Tu vas tout me raconter."

Léonardo alla le rejoindre, mais Raphael s'était mis à crier.

"Pourquoi toujours lui ?!"

"Mon fils, ton frère rapporte plus fidèlement les évènement de ce genre. Si je te prenais avec moi maintenant, tu serais influencé par ta frustration."

A ces mots, Raphael s'en alla en grognant et en claquant la porte.

Il fallait toujours qu'il soit considéré comme l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Dans n'importe quelle situation, dès que les choses dégénéraient, on l'acusait lui d'en être la source. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Il ne voulait pas paraitre en colère en entrant au laboratoire. Donatello était à son ordinateur, mais il avait la tête dans ses bras. Il s'approcha.

"Donnie ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?"

Une toute petite voix lui répondit, mais il n'y comprit rien du tout.

Il se tourna vers lui. Raphael pouvait examiner ce que son frère regardait. Un site traitant de médecine.

En échangeant un regard avec le plus jeune, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient un peu.

"Raphael. J'veux pas mourir."

Les claquements s'étaient interrompus. Donatello cachait son visage dans ses mains.

"J'veux pas mourir..." On ne lui avait apparemment pas donné le choix.

La voix de Donatello s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase. Raphael ne savait pas s'il pleurait, mais il savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait eu besoin de voir. N'osant pas s'engager dans une étreinte, il s'approcha de lui, et ce fut Donnie qui en prit l'initiative.

Raphael éteignit l'écran et tout deux allèrent dans leur chambre.


End file.
